


All Day Long

by Guggi



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Butt Plugs, Come as Lube, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Nicky, Fluff and Smut, Good Boy Booker, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, Spitroasting, Submissive Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Threesome - M/M/M, Wall Sex, Wet & Messy, sort of verse Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guggi/pseuds/Guggi
Summary: As Joe’s heavy pants died down, he shuffled up next to Nicky, still on his knees, for a taste of his own. Nicky’s thumb wiped away the excess spit down Booker’s chin. “How perfect you’ve been for us tonight”, he praised. “Our perfect little fucktoy.”“Tomorrow we’ll take turns fucking you all day”, he continued. “Keep you open and ready at all times, ready for use whenever the mood strikes us.”Booker looked up at them, eyes glazed over and unfocused, afterglow radiating through his damp skin. He smiled.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Booker is a Good Boy 
> 
> And is rewarded accordingly

“Open your mouth.” Nicky’s tone was gentle, with just a hint of edge. Booker did as he was told, of course. He  _ almost _ always did. Nicky’s pleased expression was a reward in itself. As was the semi-erect cock being shoved in his mouth next, too. He grunted in need at the three fingers Joe had in him already, working him open and loose, barely having time to wet his lips before Nicky thrust forward. 

Even with the continuous whimpers escaping him due to Joe’s skillful fingers, he relaxed his throat enough not to gag right away. Nicky had been training him to deepthroat and he was nearly there. Every time he was able to handle another inch Nicky would praise him, calling him  _ ‘a good and perfect boy’ _ all evening, making Booker shiver and tremble, wanting more, more,  _ more _ . 

A sudden empty feeling as Joe removed his fingers from deep within him. Now was not the time to object or complain since he knew what followed was so much better. Joe grasped Booker’s hips, stroking his thumb softly over his skin as he lined up to push the lubed tip past his willing entrance. A hand caressed his hair. Booker looked up and locked eyes with Nicky. “You’re doing so well, tesoro. Keep relaxing.” 

How? How could he relax when the two most perfect men in the whole world did everything in their power to make him feel so good every day and night? How could he stay quiet and still as Nicky looked down at him, so loving, so kind? How could he not rush to the window, throw it open and shout the neighborhood down with overflowing love when Joe’s bright eyes admiringly sought his own every time he entered a room? 

Booker didn’t say any of this now, though. That was for another time. Now he just reveled in the feeling of Joe slowly filling him up and Nicky caressing his hair. And relaxed to the best of his abilities, as Nicky had so explicitly wished him to. 

When Joe was halfway buried inside him he stopped to let Booker adjust for a moment. He was quick to become overstimulated, especially when they were both in him like tonight. The pause gave Booker the opportunity to focus on Nicky’s dick, using his tongue to lick the tip as his lips closed around the length. 

Nicky’s hand in his hair tightened its grip at the sensation. He studied Booker, watching himself disappear into that beautiful mouth. For a second, Booker’s expression changed and he knitted his brow. Nicky knew perfectly well what that meant. Joe was now fully seated inside him, stretching him wider than he thought possible. His hand traveled down Booker’s temple and cheek in a soothing motion until his demeanor changed back to wanton bliss. 

Joe stroked his flanks, a sign to Booker that he would start moving soon. He was tense again, he thought. A deep breath through his nostrils and relax once more. Good. Joe’s subsequent movements drew a moan out of him, pushing him further onto Nicky’s cock. He set a steady pace in the beginning, leisurely fucking Booker’s eager hole. 

Right from the start he angled his thrusts to brush over that sweet spot deep inside Booker. An effort for which he was rewarded with needy whimpers and a tight clench around him, all thoughts of relaxation quickly forgotten within the minute. Nicky was close to chastising him for being the cause of Booker’s sudden clamped jaw, but decided to let it go as a heat of the moment thing. 

For every time Joe’s cock grazed past the bundle of nerves, Booker tried his best to push his hips back and meet Joe’s thrusts without losing touch with Nicky’s. Luckily, Nicky spotted his building distress and repositioned his knees closer so Booker could almost effortlessly let Joe control the movements. 

The ceaseless pounding of his prostate rapidly made his own dick achingly hard and leaking, with a warm pressure building in the pit of his stomach. The temperature was growing steamy and the room smelled of sex. Booker yearned to take himself in hand and chase his release, but he was well aware that Joe had that covered for him when he deemed the time was right. 

Two fingers on his chin urged him to look up. The sudden motion caused Booker to forget all about working his tongue over the tip that was stretching his lips as he allowed himself to get lost in Nicky’s intense gaze. Just a couple more times and he might be able to take him to the root. Nicky would be so proud. Maybe he’d spend the entire evening in question gushing about it to Joe? And make Booker show his newly learned skill over and over again while praising him through it, telling him how good and perfect he looked and how proud he was that Booker had worked so hard at accommodating his full length. The thought sent a tingle down Booker’s back and another straight to his twitching dick. 

The thoughts drove Booker wild and in an unwise display of hubris - and because Nicky looked at him so adoringly - he let Joe’s thrusts push him all the way forward. And then it happened. He did it! He had Nicky’s entire length in his mouth and down his throat. And even if he was coughing and spluttering with tears streaming down his face, he had succeeded! 

“Easy, Basti”, Nicky ordered. “All in good time. You’re not ready yet.” He backed away. “And that’s alright”, he added as he spotted the heartbroken expression on Booker’s features. The commotion on the other end had made Joe stop his now vigorous fucking. Booker sensed how his boyfriends shared a silent exchange. He hoped they weren’t displeased with him now for causing such an unwanted interruption. 

Ashamed of his rash actions, Booker hung his head low. “Sorry”, he mumbled, only just audible. “Hey, hey, none of that.” Nicky pinched his chin between his thumb and index finger. “Look at me.” 

Booker didn’t move. 

“Sébastien.” 

Nicky’s tone left little room for arguments, thus Booker looked up, shame visible in his eyes. His thumb wiped away the tear running down Booker’s cheek. “Never blame yourself if things go wrong.”

“Trial and error, and all that”, Joe chimed in, tone a tad more chipper than Nicky’s. A tiny smile playing on Booker’s lips grew bigger and wider. “There’s that smile we like.” Nicky nuzzled his ear. 

“Aw, wish I could see it.” 

“Next time, dear”, Nicky answered Joe, accompanied by a cheeky grin. He looked down at Booker, noticing a heat and blush radiating from beneath his finger, still idly fondling his earlobe.  _ Cute. _ They knew that Booker knew how they adored his smile. How his eyes lit and the corners crinkled. How the tiniest hint of front teeth showed through the stretching lips. How it had been so long - too long - since they’d seen a genuine smile and how happy they were when they recognised it again after all those decades. 

Joe pushed back inside Booker, in and out, in a steady rhythm before quickly resuming the old pacing. Nicky blinks, thoughts going back to the present and the warm heat enclosed around his dick.

No longer than a minute passed before all three of them were back in their original headspace. With fingers dug deep into the sheets splayed around them, Booker closed his eyes, voluntarily giving up all senses except the feeling of being filled. 

Hands. Hands were everywhere on Booker. In his hair, on his chin, on his hips. Caressing him, stroking him, grabbing him. And all of a sudden on his dick as well. Joe had draped his naked torso on top of Booker and was kissing his back while thumbing the dripping tip. The familiar feel of Joe’s body blanketing his own made Booker keen, the hand around his member reducing him to a trembling mess, palming him to near release and allowing him to once again drown in their combined pleasure. 

The warmth pooling in his stomach, behind his abs, increased with a rapid speed. The force behind the thrusts, hitting all the right spots, Nicky’s cock throbbing in his mouth, hand tangled in his hair, holding on with a tight grip, hands, hands,  _ hands _ . It was overwhelming, overstimulating. Every part of him was on fire, and every part of him trembled as if surrounded by ice. 

When the heat and the shivers overflowed him, he came with a drawn out muffled moan. Joe kept working him to excessive bliss, milking him dry. His come painted Joe’s hand white, slick gliding between his fingers until he finally let go of Booker’s softening length. 

Joe fucked him through his orgasm, cock dragging over an oversensitive prostate, all the while rapidly reaching his own. Nicky had his eyes closed, head thrown back and mumbled encouragement under his breath in Italian. He bucked his hips, not downright fucking Booker’s mouth but close to. 

“Fuck him faster, Yusuf!” Nicky groaned when Joe obeyed, feeling Booker being pushed back and forth quicker. Booker clenched his jaw and licked at the glans. He had to relax his throat again as Nicky thrust in deeper. 

What tipped Nicky over the edge at last was the sight of himself disappearing and reappearing between Booker’s lips, when he opened his eyes up to the world once more. Spit and precome dribbled slowly from the corner of his mouth. Nicky locked eyes with Joe as his cock filled and spilled down Booker’s throat, who concentrated hard on breathing through his nose the next couple of seconds. He swallowed but kept Nicky inside him. 

Joe wasn’t far behind. Booker, warm and tight around him, Nicky, flushed and sated (a vision for only the gods - and them) was more than enough for him. Booker had popped off Nicky’s now soft dick and small whimpers escaped him at every roll of Joe’s hips. He broke his rhythm by the end, finishing with pounding roughly into Booker and coming in him, painting his insides white with his seed. 

He kept going, only pulling out when he was too soft to continue, earning a sigh and a wince from Booker as the tip left his entrance. With a hand still firmly grasping his hair, Nicky pulled Booker’s head back, bent over and kissed him. The taste of himself on those wet lips was almost enough to drive him wild and his dick twitched in renewed eagerness. 

As Joe’s heavy pants died down, he shuffled up next to Nicky, still on his knees, for a taste of his own. Nicky’s thumb wiped away the excess spit down Booker’s chin. “How perfect you’ve been for us tonight”, he praised. “Our perfect little fucktoy.” 

“Tomorrow we’ll take turns fucking you all day”, he continued. “Keep you open and ready at all times, ready for use whenever the mood strikes us.” 

Booker looked up at them, eyes glazed over and unfocused, afterglow radiating through his damp skin. He smiled. When Joe lifted his chin up and kissed him tenderly, he sensed the come running down his inner thigh. He didn’t mind. Joe would clean him up really well. He always did. Sometimes even with his tongue. 

Falling asleep that night proved easy, all three of them exhausted and fulfilled. Booker especially enjoyed his position, head resting on Nicky’s outstretched arm and back pressed up close to Joe, dreaming sweet dreams of what was to come. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Booker continues his Good Boy behavior. Wanna bet that it gets him a nice reward? 
> 
> All hair-pulling dedicated to MissToniM ;-)

Usually, Nicky woke first thing in the morning. Often a whole hour or two before his boyfriends finished their respective time in the land of dreams. However, today was not a usual day so it shouldn’t start that way either. 

Booker opened one eye first to examine the surroundings. He was nestled comfortably in warm sheets between Joe and Nicky, arms interlocked. Neither noticed or even stirred as he noiselessly crept from his spot in the middle. Or maybe they did and were just playing along with his little games? 

A night like last night would have left anyone sore, tired and covered in love marks, he remembered vaguely from his mortal life. Luckily, he was not one of those, he thought as he carefully did away with the cover hugging Joe’s body, mischief already brewing in his mind. 

Removing Joe’s boxers from around his waist brought him little to no trouble. Booker wasn’t wearing any himself, only a long t-shirt. ( _ For easier access _ , Nicky had demanded. And had gotten zero objections.) 

Booker wet his lips, looking at the sleeping forms again. No signs of consciousness yet. Perfect. With a wicked grin playing on the outer corners of his lips, he nuzzled his nose gently into Joe’s exposed crotch and licked the tip of his still soft dick. Booker lay flat on his stomach now, propped up with the help of his elbows, settled nicely between Joe’s spread legs and working his length alive with his mouth. 

Savouring the scent of his lover’s most intimate of places, he felt Joe gradually growing in him. He was almost half hard by the time he came to, blinking once, twice, before looking down, spotting Booker’s bobbing head up and down, mouth wrapped tightly around his member. 

This he could get used to. Joe lay back, resting his head on the pillow, thoroughly enjoying how Booker said his  _ ‘good morning’ _ to him. He paid special attention to the glans and licked it all over, patiently waiting for the filthy noises he would get out of Joe shortly. 

How Nicky would react to this, he had no idea. But Booker felt rebellious today and he was willing to take the chance and face whatever punishment Nicky could think up. If he even woke up and discovered what his boyfriends were currently at, that is. He still seemed dead to the world around him. 

Booker walked that thin line between letting Joe experience his full potential and holding back so they wouldn’t disturb the slumbering, unknowing Nicky. Joe was slowly starting to writhe beneath his attentions, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip when Booker used his hand to stroke the shaft as he was licking the sensitive tip. 

When Booker removed his hand and swallowed him several inches, Joe moaned, only just managing to bite down on a finger to keep quiet. 

“Good morning.” 

The sudden spoken words made them both freeze. Two pairs of (guilty) eyes met Nicky’s, one eyebrow raised in question. Booker popped off Joe’s dick, cursing himself for undermining Nicky’s ever present sniper abilities. 

“Oh, no. By all means, continue.” Nicky motioned with his head. Even with his hair sticking in all directions and his t-shirt ridden up past his abs, Nicky had that air around him that commanded obedience. His gaze was fixed on Booker as he lowered his mouth onto Joe’s cock once more. 

“Grab his hair, Yusuf.” 

Joe willingly obliged, pulling his hair and head backward. He sat up, guiding Booker up and down easily. Nicky leaned back against the headboard, observing his lovers at work. And was that a hesitant smile curling his lip? 

Joe’s fingers in his hair set the pace, fast yet enjoyable for them both, careful not to push him too far down. The grip loosened the closer Joe came to release, growing and twitching inside Booker and ready to spill within the next minute. 

Nicky made a pleasing noise when he saw how far Booker was able to take him without gagging and stopping, which just made Booker more eager to make this the best blow job he had ever given. A whispered  _ ‘well done’ _ caught him off guard, only just now noticing Nicky’s lips right by his ear. 

Booker put his tongue and mouth to work like they had never worked before. His jaw ached and he needed to breathe from more than just his nostrils, but Nicky was caressing his ear now with his fingers and Joe had his head thrown back and eyes shut, begging to come, and Booker could taste the precome on the tip, and, and,  _ and… _

The world exploded in stars and dizzying whiteness for Joe. He bucked his hips up, filling Booker’s mouth with spurts of his come. He pulled off his spent cock and swallowed in one go, eyeing Nicky for approval. 

Both received simply a chaste kiss on the cheek by Nicky. “Good show, loves”, was all he said before climbing out of bed and heading for the bathroom. Both Booker and Joe had a feeling, however, that this couldn’t be the last they would hear about this incident as they simultaneously studied their retreating lover. 

Nicky had him on his back later that day. Face to face with Booker’s legs raised and wrapped around Nicky’s waist as he pounded lazily into him, covering Booker with his rocking body. 

Joe was on an armchair in the corner, waiting for his turn. He was palming his semi erect cock, even if there was no need for physical contact with his own member to get hard. Not with that vision in front of him; Nicky driving into Booker, over and over again, forcing the sweetest sounds out of the man under him. Booker strained his hips to free his trapped length between them, but Nicky stopped him with a firm hand just beneath his hip bone. “I’ll take care of that”, he grunted. 

Booker trusted him. He lay back down, letting Nicky chase his pleasure inside him until it became his turn. Almost immediately, Nicky moved to angle his thrusts and brushed past his prostate, earning him a wanton whine. Booker damp legs trembled around him as that bundle of nerves were hit repeatedly. 

Nicky’s love-making turned from considerate desire to carnal, though he did keep his promise and started stroking Booker’s shaft as his rhythm entered the brutal. His grip was solid and his thumb smeared the precome around the tip in a circling motion. The bed creaked beneath them, headboard hitting the wall with every powerful thrust from Nicky. 

As it turns out, Nicky had picked the exact right moment to start palming Booker’s dick since their combined orgasms hit them at the same time, erupting in shared moans, whines and groans. Next to them, Joe gripped the armrests in impatient anticipation of sharing that very moment with Booker soon too. 

Keening as he felt Nicky fill him up and spraying his come on his inner walls, Booker’s thoughts wandered to the day ahead. He could hardly wait to experience what his lovers would come up with, having him at their mercy all throughout the day. Come night, he’ll be full of their seed, their attention and their love. His stomach trembled, filled with butterflies, but from aftershock or excitement he did not know. 

Nicky was quick to push a slicked up finger inside him as he pulled out, keeping the liquid result of his release trapped within Booker. He reached for the dark plug, carefully laid out next to them and eased it in. Booker welcomed the intrusion, even if he knew it would be removed soon again, judging by the looks Joe had given them during their coupling. 

Nicky stayed on top of him for a bit, both panting and coming down from their highs, showering Booker with kisses on his neck and chest. “I love it so when you go all pliant for us”, Nicky praised. “Be a good boy now and welcome Joe in like you welcomed me.” 

“Yes! Yes, of course.” Booker could feel his dick twitch. It wasn’t like he didn’t know Joe would have him afterwards, but hearing Nicky say it out loud? That just made his need soar through the sky, never to land again. 

When Nicky’s warm and sweaty body moved from him, he only had to endure a few seconds of cold loneliness before Joe’s took its rightful place and removed the plug. Already hard from the show, he entered Booker’s tight heat, still wet and dripping with Nicky’s come, as their lips crashed together in a passionate display. 

Joe pulled out, the tip almost leaving Booker’s muscled rim, and sank back in countless times in a row, each pull earning him a whimper and each push a soft moan. Booker’s heels found their perfect spot, hooked around Joe’s lower back, digging in and urging him to go deeper and faster. He knew he would never get away with a stunt like that with Nicky. He also knew that Nicky had taken Joe’s place on the comfortable chair, eyeing them both with a fond gleam. And watching Booker trying to take charge of the rhythm and speed, perhaps wondering silently how to chastise him for such a daring move. 

Booker’s eyes met Joe’s. He smiled sincerely. Nicky’s girth had left him well prepared for Joe, and he closed his eyes as the pressure began to build, both of their bodies rocking and moving in practised sync. “Moan for me”, Joe all but begged. “Be loud and moan for me.” 

He punctuated his desire with a snap of his hips. Booker arched his back in response, curling his toes as a drawn out wail turned to a sultry and hungry moan. With every prod to his prostate, Booker was driven closer and closer to the edge. He didn’t last as long this time, spilling over Joe’s hand only a couple of minutes in, unable to form other words than  _ please _ and  _ Joe _ .

The t-shirt, now damp and sticky with the result of their combined efforts, clung to Booker’s torso. The last few thrusts from Joe were the hardest yet and he filled Booker up, spent mixing with Nicky’s, before collapsing in his arms. 

Heavy pants died down slowly as Joe nuzzled his face against the crook of Booker’s neck, both men coming down from their high skin-to-skin. Joe listened as Booker’s pulse settled back to normal, heartbeat steady and calming. Their skin stuck together as he lifted himself off Booker, causing a quick titter from them. 

Booker looked up at Joe and - not for the first time - he found himself unable to decide which was the brightest: Joe’s shining eyes or his beaming smile. 

Nicky had called for a break in their vigorous activities. He sent Booker to the bathroom so he could shower and placed a new and freshly ironed t-shirt for him on the bed. As the afternoon progressed, they found themselves gravitating toward the big, grey couch in the corner of the living room. Booker lay on his side, blanket over his legs that rested on Joe’s own and dozed on and off. His head was in Nicky’s lap, eyes half shut. 

Nicky’s soothing voice read aloud from a book he was currently reading, while his fingers absentmindedly stroked Booker’s hair and ear. None of them listened much to the words coming from Nicky’s mouth, only taking comfort in his lulling speech. 

Every now and then, Joe would cheekily finger the plug in Booker, working it in and out of him until Booker shifted his hips in desperate need for more friction. “Joe, don’t tease him”, Nicky ordered between two sentences. He hummed a  _ sorry _ and placed his hand on Booker’s naked thigh, caressing him lightly. 

This reminded Booker of the years spent traveling to near and distant places. How they would pack a full day’s program, determined to see everything close by and at night be so exhausted that they fell asleep right there on the hotel’s couch, snuggled up close to each other. 

Another time, they wanted to show him all the wonders and beautiful places on Earth so they took him around the world, eager to point out every attraction. At night they had him on every available surface, whispering how none of it was as beautiful as their Basti.

Nothing could ever compare to just being there in the present with them. They always found the positive thing in every situation and that skill was gradually starting to rub off on Booker. 

Joe could never stay awake long when they were all three nestled together like that, everyone a comforting presence for him. His breathing slowed down, leaving only Nicky and Booker awake. Nicky tapped his shoulder and rose from his seat when Booker moved his head. He looked back over his shoulder and motioned with a single finger for him to follow along. 

Determined to have his way with Booker against a wall, Nicky cornered him in the hallway, elbow resting just above Booker’s shoulder. He leaned in for a kiss, freely reciprocated by Nicky. “Front or back to the wall? You decide”, Nicky offered as he pulled away. 

Booker shrugged, giving his best impression of being nonchalant. “Don’t care.” 

Nicky raised an eyebrow. He knew what Booker would prefer. Booker knew what he would prefer. He just needed him to voice it out loud. “Come on, now. State your preference, Sébastien, or I’ll state it for you.” 

“Just do whatever, really.” 

_ Oh. We’re playing this game, are we? _ Nicky wasted no time in grabbing him by the arm and turning him around. He raised his hand and brought it down with a resounding  _ smack! _ to Booker’s ass, hard enough to leave a lasting red handprint. On a mortal. “Don’t play coy with me”, he growled right by his ear, turning him back around once more. “Open those legs wide. Now.” Booker had no chance at keeping up appearances when Nicky used  _ that _ tone, spreading his legs far apart on instinct alone, open and ready for the taking. 

“That’s right, baby. You just can’t resist offering yourself up, can you?” Nicky kissed his neck. “And don’t think I’ve forgotten your little stunt this morning either.” His kiss deepened, turning into devouring. “Blowing Joe first thing after you wake up like the minx you are. I should have taken you over my knee right then and there. Shown you what happens to good boys when they’re not so good anymore.” 

Booker couldn’t keep the whining moan back. His cock was harder than ever, trapped between himself and Nicky, dripping with precome. “Now tell me”, Nicky leaned in close. “Which way?” 

“Back against the wall.”

Nicky nodded, content. “Against the wall it is.” He undid his pants and belt and let them fall heavily to the floor. His thigh found its way between Booker’s legs, keeping them open for Nicky to grip the back of his thighs firmly and hoist Booker up to be pressed betwixt him and the wall. 

Nicky’s muscles flexed at the increased strain. His expression remained focused. “Pull the plug out.” 

Booker reached down and eased it out, immediately feeling some of the liquid remains of the day so far leaking out. Nicky grinded against his exposed lower body, as they settled into another deep kiss. He was close to being hard enough to fit inside Booker and his hips kept pushing, seeking friction. Booker laid his arms around Nicky’s strong shoulders, putting some of his weight onto them. 

A minute passed like that until Nicky was throbbing hard, aching to push into Booker. He noticed the come slicking up his pulsating cock when his tip penetrated Booker’s open and ready hole. Observing his face for any signs of discomfort, Nicky adjusted their position when he glimpsed a wince. That seemed to do the trick. 

Not one to leave his lovers hanging with no satisfaction, Nicky pressed as far inside as he could and promptly set a relaxed yet insistent rhythm for the second time that day. His mouth found Booker’s clavicle, sucking quickly disappearing bruises into his unblemished skin. Booker’s grasp on his shoulders strengthened for every thrust. 

Booker’s forehead came to rest in the crook of Nicky’s neck. The wall behind them gave a loud  _ thud! _ at every powerful snap of Nicky’s hips. Fucking someone against a wall was hard work and he prided himself in all the labor he put into it. Oftentimes he wondered out loud why his biceps weren’t the size of his thighs from all the carrying he was doing, much to the amusement of his boyfriends. Joe’s had him like this too a couple of times, but he much prefers the comfort of their bed or couch - and the occasional kitchen table. 

Booker’s legs quivered. From the position or the growing arousal in the pit of his stomach, he didn’t know. His dripping cock was caught between their moving bodies, creating a sense of stimulation on its own. Nicky was really putting his back into it, ramming into him over and over, hitting that sweet spot every other time or so. 

“Are you gonna come without a hand?”, he questioned, punctuating every word with a push and pull. 

“Nngh-- Yes!” Was all Booker could answer. His brain was fogged over in pure want and need for release. 

“Do so and you’ll get a reward”, Nicky promised. “I hope you keep your word like a good boy would.” 

Booker nodded, frantically. He would! He would always keep a promise to them. With what little control he still had over his brain, he imagined all the things he could possibly be rewarded with. Maybe Nicky would read to him every night forever, his soft voice lulling him to sleep? Maybe Joe would bring him breakfast in bed, feeding him strawberries and kissing him after every bite? Maybe they both woul-- 

His thoughts were interrupted by a lengthy whine. His own? He was fairly sure it was his own. His dick twitched, the first sign of an impending orgasm. As Nicky kept driving in and out of him, Booker clenched around his penetrating girth, earning a muffled groan. 

Both were nearing their edge, getting closer every second. Nicky chased his orgasm, pounding roughly into his used entrance. Booker’s legs hooked around Nicky’s waist in an attempt to keep up with the now brutal pace. 

True to his word, Booker came without the use of his hand, painting their bellies white with his spent. The proud look in Nicky’s concentrated eyes didn’t go unnoticed by him. For a while, the only sound between the two of them was the blunt noise of Booker’s back hitting the wall. Nicky came not long after, visibly stifling his shout to not disturb Joe in his slumber. 

Again, Nicky filled him up with his seed, adding to the bloated effect Booker was starting to feel. He helped Booker back on the ground, holding him upright until his legs were no longer wobbly. Taking the plug from Booker’s hand, he urged him to bend over a low shelf as Nicky inserted it again under a low protest. 

“Stay there”, he told him, leaving to get the wet wipes. Nicky cleaned his thighs of excess leakage, sprinkling kisses along his back and shoulders. When he stood back up straight, Nicky kissed his temple. “Only until tonight. You’re doing so well, I know you’re doing the best you can, baby.” 

Booker flushed at the praise, barely nodding. “Yes.” 

“You’ve been our perfect boy today, haven’t you?” 

Another nod. “Yes.” 

Nicky’s tender touch graced his chin. “Come along, then.” He followed him back to the living room, containing a groggy Joe. He rubbed his face. “I didn’t know I was asleep.” 

“We’ll tell you next time, dear”, Nicky said and went to pick up a soda from the fridge for Booker, who accepted it with a  _ ‘grazie’ _ once he was back again. 

Joe was still too sleepy to catch the joke and only leaned back, arms resting on top of his head. Nicky came up behind him and leaned over to whisper something in his ear. Joe listened with utter interest, smiling a couple of times. Then they looked at each other and winked. 

Nicky sat next to Booker, waiting for him to finish his drink. “So I just told Joe about you coming untouched and he was just as impressed as I was.” 

Booker’s eyes met Joe’s and he nodded back at him. Booker felt like he was beaming all over, every fiber of his being vibrating vividly. 

Joe’s hand found his thigh and squeezed as Nicky continued. “We thought you might like a little control--” 

Booker tensed up. No. No, no, no. He did not want that. What were they planning without him? 

“--and you could ride me”, Joe finished. 

_ Oh. _ Oh, that he could handle. Gladly. 

“As your reward”, Nicky confirmed. That was a rare treat, only reserved for special occasions when he’s been extraordinarily good for them and he beamed with pride. 

“I’d like that”, he finally admitted. Proclaiming the next hour as another break, Nicky started dinner and let them sort out the details amongst themselves. When he returned twenty-something minutes later, miraculously carrying three full plates, he found them snuggled close, Joe with both his arms around Booker. 

He had been whispering something in Booker’s ear, because the minute Nicky gave them their plates, he nodded shyly to Joe. Nicky had an idea of what they were up to, and it quickly turns out it was correct. 

Joe took his plate from him, scooped up some rice and sauce and fed it to a thankful and pliant Booker. He leaned back against Joe’s chest as they continued the feeding seance, Booker chewing and swallowing faster than Joe could scoop up a new mouthful. 

Nicky laughed to himself at the show, both of them acting like ravenous beasts who haven’t just been fed a nice and full lunch five hours ago. “Don’t forget to eat yourself, Joe”, Nicky pointed out. 

“I would never!” He ate a bite of Booker’s meal, followed by a scorned sound from the offended party. Taking Joe’s untouched plate from the table, Booker shoveled a quarter of the portion in, barely swallowing before Joe could grab his own stolen plate back. “That’s mine!” 

“Payback for that bite you took from  _ my _ fork off  _ my  _ plate!” 

Chaos descended in front of Nicky’s very eyes. He only put a stop to it once rice and meat were in grave danger of falling on the couch, ushering them both from their seats (where they were currently sprawled out, plate held high and out of the enemy’s reach) to the kitchen table. 

“That’s it, no more eating on the couch for you two the next week”, Nicky scolded, barely containing his chuckle. They finished the rest of the meal in relative peace, filled the dishwasher and retreated to the bedroom. 

Joe sat on the bed, pulling Booker down onto his lap. His hands were everywhere from the start, in Booker’s hair, on his back, thighs and dick. His skin was warming up under Joe’s very hands, expert fingers pressing all the right buttons. 

“Ready for your reward?” 

“Mhmm”, Booker affirmed. 

They shared a sensual kiss as Joe’s hand found its way to the plug, working it out of him in a steady manner. Booker bit his bottom lip as the plug left him, open and wet, ready to take Joe’s length. He’d been wearing it all day and every time it left him only for a cock to take its place, his moans became slightly more lewd and needy. 

Pupils dilated as Joe fingered his hole, stirring the pool of come left inside him. Booker shifted his hips, waiting for Joe to get hard enough for insertion. Nicky offered a helping hand, taking Joe’s semi-erect cock between his fingers and stroking. 

Joe shuddered at all the attention, bucking his hips into Nicky’s hand until he was hard and ready. Booker lifted his hips and Joe guided him down until he was fully seated. Booker keened at the intrusion, giving himself a moment to adjust to the stretching completion. At the first roll of his hips, he placed his right hand at the back of Joe’s head, holding on securely, fingers intertwining with dark curls. 

Letting Booker take the lead and set the pace, Joe merely kept his hands on Booker’s moving thighs as he raised them up and down, fucking himself in his own good time. Nicky’s fingers wrapped around strands of Booker’s hair, pulling his head toward his own. As their lips met, Nicky had a hand on his dick, thumb playing freely with the tip. 

Booker’s pace quickened, and the two men found a common rhythm as he bounced on Joe’s lap, mouth still preoccupied by Nicky’s tongue seeking entry. He shuddered in excitement at Nicky’s firm grip on both his hair and cock, legs straining with the continuous rocking back and forth. 

Joe’s urge to buck his hips and fuck into Booker soared with every slow roll, yet he controlled himself. This was Booker’s time, and he daren’t disturb it. Even if the man in question had a hard time deciding where he should cast his focus. It wasn’t everyday he rode Joe while Nicky’s fingers enclosed his shaft. His heavy breaths became more audible as he fondly remembered an afternoon last Summer. 

Nicky sat on a chair, Booker straddling his hips and facing away from him, letting Nicky guide him up and down at his leisure. He had been pleased with Booker that day for going to all his meetings the past month and decided to reward him with a chance to go at it, reverse cowgirl style. 

Booker had been bouncing on Nicky’s cock for a while when he had said it. 

“I’m going to insert my finger too, Basti.”

Booker had thought it unthinkable, Nicky’s girth already stretching him well beyond what he thought possible. “If you think I can take it.”

“You can. Of course you can. You’re my perfect boy, aren’t you?” 

Booker mewled at that, wincing as the finger snuck inside alongside the cock. It had been incredible, the finger prodding his prostate with every push, and he came faster than he ever remembered coming before. 

Nicky’s tongue sliding across his upper lip pulled Booker back to the present. A present that was in no way worse. Joe’s hands were at his backside now, kneading his cheeks, no doubt thinking about his own cock spreading them apart. Booker's thoughts matched his, nearly buckling over when the first droplet of precome was smeared over his tip by Nicky’s thumb. 

Heat quickly built between the two working bodies. Joe leaned his forehead on Booker’s chest, receiving a kiss to his temple from Nicky. Unable to hold back anymore, Booker switched the pace to fast, pushing Joe’s cock inside with an insatiable hunger. He shifted his position so every time he rocked his hips, that sweet bundle of nerves within him was jabbed at. 

Nicky doubled his own speed, stroking Booker until he twitched and squirmed beneath his master touch. His orgasm caught him by surprise with almost no buildup. A half choked scream and shudder and he had painted Nicky’s hand and some of Joe’s stomach white with his release. 

As Booker clenched around him in his climax, Joe was not far behind in reaching his own peak. For the last time that day, he emptied himself in Booker’s well used opening. Booker kept fucking himself until Joe was too soft to continue. Nicky was brushing his hand up and down his back in that calming manner only he perfected. 

Booker removed himself from Joe’s lap and sat on his bent legs next to him. He smiled as Joe’s nose nuzzled him behind his ear, whispering sweet nothings and praise. How he had earned every second, how he had proved himself to be the best boyfriend they could ever hope for, how they looked at him with newfound wonder and amazement every day, how-- 

Involuntarily, Booker stopped listening, ready to melt into a puddle right in front of Joe and his tender words. Nicky wiped his hand and placed it in Booker’s, motioning him to follow him to the bathroom for a clean up. The first few seconds he stood up, his muscles cramped, unsure if they could carry his weight. But with the quick healing factor, and Nicky’s arm around his back, he managed just fine. 

When they returned, Joe was predictably on his side, eyes closed. Nicky sat, leaned back against the pillowed headboard and took the book from the nightstand, opening it up on a random page. 

Booker lay back, taking his desired space between his boyfriends on the bed, drifting off to sleep to Nicky’s calming voice reading from his book and possibly dreaming about the waffles with whipped cream and strawberries Joe had promised to make for him tomorrow morning. 

He felt used, he felt well-fucked, sore, relieved. He felt claimed and marked. Taken, hazy and blissed out. He felt wanted, needed.

He felt loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I want to improve my writing, so constructive criticism is welcome on all my works.


End file.
